


Slytherin?!

by Cobrathesandwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrathesandwing/pseuds/Cobrathesandwing
Summary: What if, instead of the Dursleys raising Harry... Snape did?Enjoy this kidna crazy AU with some gay beans.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. The Attack

It was quiet. Too quiet. Nothing stirred. Nothing made a sound. It was if the world was recognizing what had just happened. Or at least, it was until a figure moved from across the street. He was average height and had pale skin that stood brightly against the dark color of his robes and a very prominent nose. The man moved quickly across the street, towards the empty and dark house that had been filled with vibrant green light and screams only minutes before. 

The front door was already open as he reached it. He stepped in the faint glow from the tip of his wand lighting up his face and the area in front of him. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading upstairs and looked at the man laying still on the floor. His eyes were open and glassy, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. His glasses were crooked slightly and his wand lay a foot from his hand. A soft cry then came from upstairs and the new intruder was pulled from the daze of seeing the man at his feet. A single thought then raced through his mind, matching the steps he took up the stairs. 

He pushed the door open to the nursery in a panic. He then crumpled to the floor next to the body of the woman lying there. He pulled her close to him, tears running down his face. He rocked slowly, tears dripping slowly into the woman's red hair. In those few minutes he sat there, he took back everything bad he had said about her. About her husband. About her family. Because she was his everything, even after all these years. What he did was for her and her alone. 

It felt like an eternity before he took notice of the small child still sitting in his crib, chubby hands gripping the white bars of it. The man looked at the child sadly, before a small smile crept across his face. He truly did have his mother's eyes. They looked like bright emeralds against the short black hair that was growing in. His eyes drifted slowly to the lightning-shaped scar on the child's forehead. The man stood, gently laying the woman back down on the ground. He closed her eyes gently before looking at the small child. He carefully reached into the crib picking up the child. He would watch over him. For her. For Lily…..


	2. The Letter

“Harry! Harry Potter!”  
A cold voice rang out through the small apartment. The dark haired child sighed and pushed up the glasses on his face before setting his Quidditch book down. He stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, smoothing his expression from one of annoyance to a neutral, unreadable one. 

“Yes, sir?” Harry said politely, standing in the doorway. A tall man with greasy looking black hair and a very pointed nose sat in a wooden chair at the table. 

“Your Hogwarts letter came.” Was all the man said. Harry immediately brightened and bounced on his feet in excitement. He had heard all about Hogwarts from his guardian, as the man was a professor there. Professor Severus Snape. 

“It did?! Can I see it?! I wanna see!” Harry said, grinning. Snape sighed and held out a letter to the boy. The eleven year old darted forward and grabbed it, promptly reading. 

“I will go and grab your materials tomorrow.” Snape said, standing and brushing past Harry. 

“Can i come?” Harry asked. He never got to go anywhere. Most kids his age had traveled everywhere. He knew only two people. Severus and the old witch from next door who came to watch him during the school year. He honestly wasn't even sure WHY he couldn't leave. 

“No.” Snape said dryly. “You know you cannot leave.” 

“I know i can't leave, but i don't know why!” Harry said, annoyed. 

“It's for your own safety.” Snape said, fixing the child with an ice cold glare. “Don't ask again.” With that the man turned and swept up the stairs. Harry groaned and sat in the chair Severus had vacated. He hated this. He was the great Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Voldemort was dead right? Why couldn't he just leave and go explore. He would be safe around Hogsmeade right? There was practically nothing here that could hurt him. Snape was just being paranoid. 

He had of course tried to sneak out and go explore about three years ago. The old witch, Winnifred her name is, had fallen asleep on the couch. So in a bit of eight year old wisdom, Harry had snuck out intending to be back before the old hag had woken up. He had only managed to get through Honeydukes, before Winnifred had spotted him in the streets and promptly dragged him back home. Within the hour, Snape had returned furious. Snape was never a good person to see mad. He wasn't the type of person to yell when mad. Just the type to coldly reprimand you and then lock you in your room for the rest of the week. He had taken all of Harry’s books and Quidditch magazines too, so all he had to do was sit boredly in his room. On top of that he also had Harry clean all of the dirty cauldrons in the small potions room the pair had. He felt bad for any students that got detention with him. That awful week and a half was enough for Harry to not test Snape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy this. Idk how much of the series im gonna end up writing but yeah lol.


	3. The Train

As much as Harry would have liked to be dropped off at the train station like the rest of the kids and had his parents hug him goodbye and wish him luck, he knew that would never happen with Snape. Snape was not paternal type and it was honestly a miracle he had kept Harry alive for 10 years. 

Harry pushed his trolley through the station, his trunk and other things piled onto it. He didn’t have a pet unfortunately, even though he had asked for something. He would’ve taken something boring like a toad at this point. 

He looked at the ticket in his hand. Platform 9 and ¾. He looked up at the platform numbers again and found platforms 9 and 10. He stopped confused and looked around. He debated whether or not he should ask the ticket man nearby, but decided against it. He was probably a Muggle anyways.   
“Ronald! Hurry up now!” A shrill voice cut through the crowd. “I don’t want to lose you among these Muggles.” 

Harry looked around, spotting a rather plump woman with ginger hair and a large group of nearly identical boys following after her. They were obviously wizards, as the women and an older man were dressed in wizard robes and had used the term “Muggles”. He hurried over. 

“Excuse me!” Harry called. The woman looked over at him and smiled, kindly. 

“Hello there dear. Are you new to Hogwarts?” She asked. Harry nodded and looked at the youngest red-head. They looked about the same age. 

“Oh lovely! It’s Ron’s first time as well.” She said, placing a hand on the boy, Ron, shoulder. He nodded in acknowledgement. 

“OK, so what your gonna do is go straight through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.” The woman said, waving the rest of her family on. Harry watched amazed as the red-heads ran towards the wall and then just vanished. 

“Alright then, your turn now dear. Best to go at a bit of a run if you're nervous.” She said, gently pushing him forward. Harry nodded and gripped his cart. He ran forward thoroughly expecting to smack into the wall and crash. A cool wave of air passed over him and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a very crowded platform. He moved out of the way as Ron and his mother came through after him. The woman took her daughter's hand and hurried off. Ron looked at Harry. 

“C’mon let's go find a compartment and drop off our trunks.” Harry nodded in agreement and let Ron lead the way towards the shiny red steam engine in the station. Harry read the words “Hogwarts Express” along the side and grinned. He was actually going to the greatest wizarding school in the world. 

After dropping off their trunks, Ron led the way to an empty compartment in the middle of the train. He had already said goodbye to his family. He sat down and Harry sat across from him. 

“I'm Ron. Ron Weasly.” Ron said, smiling.

“Harry. Harry Potter.” Harry replied, a small smirk on his face. Ron immediately lit up and sat up straighter. He looked like he wanted to ask a bunch of questions, but he eventually settled on: 

“Do… Do you have the scar?” He asked quietly, leaning forward slightly. Harry grinned and pushed up his messy black hair from his forehead to reveal the strange scar there. Ron stared at it and let out a “Woah.” Harry smirked. He kinda liked getting that reaction, even though it didn't happen often. 

“Excuse me, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” A girl was standing in the compartment doorway looking at both boys. 

Harry made a face at her. “No. Why would I be looking for a toad?” 

“No.” Ron replied as well shrugging. The girl was on the short side, with bushy brown hair and tan skin. She was already wearing her plain Hogwarts robes. 

“Oh, well I'm Hermione Granger.” She said nodding. 

“Ron Weasly.” Ron said nodding. Hermione frowned at him, before looking expectantly at Harry. 

“Harry Potter.” He said. Her eyes widened slightly as the name, but other than that she didn't show much excitement. 

“Pleasure.” Was all she said before turning and walking away. Harry could hear her asking more students about the missing toad. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shrugging and starting to talk about Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- People have already read this??? What???? 
> 
> I'm complaining, but like. Dang. Thanks lol


	4. The Sorting

To say Hogwarts was big was an understatement. It was huge. Harry looked up at the giant castle looming above them on the station in awe. He would’ve stood there longer and risked being run over by the older students but Ron had grabbed his arm and tugged him over to where a large man was standing. Harry glared at Ron for a moment before taking notice of the man. 

“Woah.” He breathed. 

The man cleared his throat and looked down at the much smaller kids. They probably only came up to his hip at best. Harry thought it was a miracle the man was able to see past the giant mane of hair that made up his beard too. 

“My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts.” He greets them. He had a strange accent thing, like he wasn't saying all the letters in words. He seemed nice though, even if he did look a little unruly. 

“Follow me please.” He said and turned, leading the group of small children towards the lake. We all group up in groups of four and load ourselves into the small boats and set off across the lake. 

Choruses of “woah’s” and “oohs” echo across as the students take in the bright clear sky and the humongous castle in front them. 

Within minutes the group of first years were gathered in front of the Great Hall, where a new adult was giving them instructions. At one point a boy called out a name and ran forward picking up a toad. Harry snickered at this and the boy quickly retreated to the back. 

“Follow me.” The teacher, McGonagall, said and led the students forward. Harry heard Hermione start talking about the ceiling and he looked up. She wasn't kidding when she said it was enchanted. Rpn nudged him to keep him moving and they were eventually stopped in front of the rest of the professors. 

McGonagall brings out a small stool with a very worn-down hat. To his surprise the hat starts to speak and sings a very strange song. McGonagall sets the hat back down on the stool and unrolls a large piece of parchment. She then starts calling out names. 

“Malfoy, Draco.” She starts. A small boy with platinum blonde hair walks forward and sits on the stool, a smug look on his face. The hat hadn't even fully sat on his head before yelling out “Slytherin!” 

Loud cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Draco walked over. McGonagall waited for the hall to quiet before calling out other names. 

“Patil, Padma.” Ravenclaw!

“Granger, Hermione.” The girl from the train walks forward and sits on the stool, the hat being placed over her bushy hair. It paused for a moment on her before calling out Gryffindor! 

“Goyle, Gregory.” Slytherin! 

“No surprise there,” Harry thought. He had heard a bit about the Goyles from Snape but that's only because he was being told who to try and stay away from. 

“Weasley, Ronald.” Harry watches as Ron walks forward, but not before looking back at Harry nervously. He nods encouragingly and Ron relaxes a bit as he sits on the stool. That doesn't stop him from flinching as the hat gets placed on his head. I know just what to do with you….. Hufflepuff! Harry smiles as the yellow and black colored students cheer for their new house member. Ron grins as he jumps off and runs over to them. 

“Potter, Harry.” 

The hall falls silent at his name. Harry hesitantly glances up at Snape, who ignores him. He wasn't surprised. He walks forward, trying his best to ignore the whispers and the stares as he walks. 

He sits on the stool and feels the hat be placed on his head. Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting… Harry jerks in surprise. He hadn't expected the hat to say anything while he was sitting there. He personally didn't care what house he was in. He wasn't biased, but he did know that his parents were both in Gryffindor. 

You’d do well there… you're ambitious. But you are brave…. But loyal… I know….

Slytherin!


	5. The Dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfff, sorry for not updating, school is kicking my butt. Also I'm now realizing this is going to be SO LONG. Especially if I go through all 7 years 😅 Enjoy though!

Harry sat there stunned.  _ Wait, what?  _ He thought, surprised. How was he a Slytherin? Both of his parents were Gryffindors.. 

He felt McGonagall push him off the stool and he made his way over to the very loudly cheering Slytherin table. He sat down at the end and grinned at the students around him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…. 

“First years, follow me!” A voice cut out after the feast. Harry looked up, before standing and followed after the prefect. He fell into step with the blonde kid from before. 

“Hey.” Harry greeted, looking at the boy. He glanced at him boredly, before realizing who it was. 

“Hello. I’m Draco Malfoy.” He introduced himself. Harry smiled. 

“Harry Potter.” 

“Surprised you're in Slytherin. Thought you’d be a Gryffindor like your parents.” Draco shrugged. 

“Same….” Harry replied, thinking it over again. 

“The password for our common room is ‘Basilisk’” The prefect from before said. In return, the large doors for the common room opened and everyone filed in. 

“Woah!” Harry said, looking around the room. Ok, this made up for it being in the dungeons of the castle. The room was large and surprisingly open, with worn down furniture and tables. A large window was at one end of the common room, showing into the Great Lake outside. A fireplace with a roaring fire in it was on the wall next to it. Two hallways lead off on the opposite side of the fireplace.    
  
“Dorms are that way. They go in order of year. Girls on the right, boys on the left. If you're neither, talk to me. First years will have a list of names on the door telling you who you're rooming with. Get comfortable with each other.” The prefect said, before turning and walking off. 

Harry blinked. Well that was a very quick introduction. Draco sighed and headed for the hallways. After a moment the rest of the first years followed him. Harry glanced back, seeing the rest of the Slytherins spread out among the common room to talk with friends. He briefly wondered where Snape was, but shook that thought of his mind. That wasn’t important now. He ran after Malfoy and the rest of the students. 

As he walked, Harry scanned the names on the lists. There only appeared to be about 4 dorm rooms for the first years. He thought there would be more, but apparently not. 

He found his room pretty quickly, and scanned the names on the list.  _ Malfoy, Zabini, Carrol.  _ Harry thought as he read the list. Well, knowing one of them was better than knowing none. He opened the door to find Draco and a rather tall and skinny boy with dark skin arguing. Eventually the dark skinned boy noticed him and grinned. 

“Hello! Im Zabini. Blaise Zabini.” He greeted, holding out his hand. 

Harry smiled and shook it in return. “Harry Potter.” Blaise raised an eyebrow at this, before turning to look at Draco, who had flopped onto the nearest bed. Draco shrugged from where he was laying. Blaise sighed in response, before looking back at Harry. 

“Take whatever bed you want. The other three are free as Draco, the prat he is, claimed that one.” 

Harry laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. He scanned the room, before going and claiming the bed in the far corner. They had the same worn look as the furnishing in the common room. Pretty much everything in the room was some shade of green, brown or gray. He didn't mind though. 

Suddenly a small bang came from outside their door. Blaise sighed and opened it, revealing four trunks and a very skinny, pale boy laying on the ground. He scrambled up and straightened spotting Blaise.    


“Sorry! This, this is my room too….” He squeaked. Blaise simply sighed again, grabbing two of the trunks and hauling them in.    


“Grab the other two.” He called back over his shoulder, before checking the labels on the ones he was carrying. He dropped his off at his bed across from Draco, and left the other one at Harry’s. Harry nodded his thanks. 

“Set that down.” Draco snapped, grabbing his trunk from the other boy, who Harry assumed was Carrol. The boy quickly nodded and darted back with his own trunk, going over to the only empty bed left. Harry felt a small bit of sadness and guilt for Carrol, but he quickly shoved it down. He would need to learn to stand up for himself. 

The boys talked amongst themselves as they got into pajamas and haphazardly unpacked. At one point, the prefect, who’s name is Ace, came by to make sure they “hadn't killed each other yet” as they so kindly put it. 

They did eventually fall asleep from the excitement of the day. Harry laid awake longer than the others, thinking about the school year. 

He was here. He was actually at Hogwarts. It was amazing and everyone was nice to him so far, and bloody hell, he was going to finally learn magic. He rolled over in his bed, and gently touched his wand on the nightstand next to him with a smile. He then closed his eyes, falling asleep and dreaming about the magic he would learn in the upcoming days.


End file.
